


From Skin to Paper by Colin Evans

by Refreshingly_Original



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And writes poetry, Harry falls in love with a ghost, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refreshingly_Original/pseuds/Refreshingly_Original
Summary: After going into hiding from the wizarding world, Harry learns about poetry as a way to deal with trauma, and writes his own.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. dedication

for my very own ghost,

your voice has filled

my moments

from beginning

to the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

red ink  
now black.

from my skin  
to paper  
fresh.


	3. Chapter 3

be safe.  
be brave.

_\- last words_


	4. Chapter 4

the sun rose with her  
and set after her.

when light turned  
to dark  
he mourned her.


	5. Chapter 5

the water  
crushed me  
with it's coldness  
as i fell   
into it's depths.

a lost treasure  
forgotten  
as darkness  
surrounded me.

in the silence  
i could breathe.


End file.
